


Different Bonds

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a chill beta, Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Cuddles, Found family siblings, Luffy loves Zoro a lot too, M/M, Mild Swearing, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Siblings poking fun at each other, Winter makes people cuddle to stay warm, Zoro has a lot of faith in his captain, Zoro loves Luffy so much, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Ace runs into the Straw Hats on a winter island. Luffy talks to him a bit before turning in for the night with Zoro.Based on a request made by KuramaKitsuneSet after "First Rut on the Sea"
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Different Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I moved the E-rated fic back to post something before the holidays. I've been very busy with real life so I decided to upload another soft, sweet fic to help with the wait for heavier stuff. I promise that the next fic will be heated, a bit kinky, and worth the wait ;)  
> Please comment if you enjoy this type of fic!

Well, this was a surprise. Zoro watched from his seat at the table of the little inn as his mate bounced around his older brother who happened to stop at the same winter island the Straw Hats had. It didn’t bother the swordsman that his captain’s attention was being directed elsewhere. Of course, Ace being a beta helped the situation. Zoro shivered a bit when a cold wind blew in from the door opening. He didn’t particularly enjoy the winter islands. While he could work through the cold just fine, that didn’t mean that he liked the freezing temperatures. It also didn’t help that his body naturally ran hot which made the cold feel even more jarring. The only nice part about being on or near a winter island was that Luffy was much more willing to cuddle up in a nest or a hammock together. Not seeing an end to his mate’s conversation anytime soon, Zoro got up and headed to his rented room with a plan in mind.

  


Ace settled down on a barstool with a lazy grin on his face. It was always nice to see his dumb little brother clearly happy and healthy. A part of the older pirate was worried about Luffy going out to sea as an omega. It wasn’t a secret that omegas were often treated poorly in most places and that heats could be close to life-threatening. Meeting the Straw Hat crew eased some of his concerns. All of the crewmembers seemed to care deeply about Luffy and would be willing to fight tooth and nail for him. Zoro was especially protective yet still willing to put faith in his captain’s abilities. That was a great quality for a first mate. Ace listened patiently as Luffy detailed his latest adventure, a floating island in the sky, before something caught his eye.

  


A dark mark on the left side of his little brother’s neck right on the scent gland. Ace couldn’t help the amusement that curled onto his face, “What’s that? Did a monster bite you?” He playfully poked at the mark. Luffy immediately recoiled with a playful scowl, “Don’t poke it!” The rubber pirate smacked his older brother but couldn’t help smiling at the laughter that Ace let out. The omega settled back into his seat. His face softened into a gentle almost fond expression, “It’s a bond mark. I got it after we left Skypiea.” Ace cradled his cheek on his knuckles as he propped his arm on the bar, “Well? Who did you bond with? Looks like a wolf chewed on ya’.” Luffy huffed and glared at his older brother but it lacked any real malice.

  


“Zoro’s my mate.” Ah, blunt as always. The beta arched an eyebrow with that same lazy smile on his face, “Is that why he was pouting when I showed up?” Luffy chuckled a bit, “Yeah, Zoro doesn’t like it when I pay attention to someone else. It can be kinda annoying sometimes.” Ace patted his brother’s shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll calm down eventually. You guys haven’t been bonding for long, right? It’s bad now so no one else can steal you away.” Luffy gave his own shit-eating grin, “Is that how Marco was with you?” The rubber man poked his brother’s faded bond mark only to get swatted away, “Yeah, yeah. Knock it off you little shit.” Ace closed his eyes for a moment, “Well, I’m glad you found someone to take care of you.” He ignored his brother’s loud protest of ‘I can take care of myself!’ to look at where Zoro was last.

  


The swordsman was no where in sight. Luffy stopped his fussing to look around too. A genuine frown was on his face, “Where’d Zoro go?” Robin turned to both of them and pointed up. Ace hummed, “Looks like he went to bed.” Luffy hopped off his barstool, “I’m gonna go to the room too.” He was stopped when a large hand grabbed the back of his vest. The captain turned to look at his brother’s serious face, “Do you like being mates with Zoro?” Wide brown eyes blinked for a few moments before a loud purr started up and warped an enthusiastic voice, “Of course, Zoro’s the best! He’s a great alpha, an amazing swordsman, and the best first mate.” Luffy puffed up a bit as pride leaked into his voice. Ace laughed at the almost sappy statement and let go of his brother, “That’s good to hear. See ya’ in the morning.” The omega darted off with a goodnight thrown over his shoulder.

  


Ace leaned back with a grin on his face. Looks like that swordsman would be taking care of his idiot brother in more ways than he thought. Some would say that the fire devil fruit user should’ve been more aggressive about it. That he should’ve gotten into the alpha’s face and threatened him. Ace didn’t think much of it. His kid brother was obviously happy and Zoro had proven to be nothing less than completely devoted to Luffy. Would Ace burn the alpha’s face off if he broke the omega’s heart and take immense glee in the act? Of course. That was his precious little brother. However, Ace also knew full well that Luffy would be very resistant to giving up something or someone he deemed important. There was no way he’d give up Zoro just because his older brother didn’t like him being mated so young. Ace would just have to have faith that Luffy chose a good man. The kid seemed to have a knack for sniffing out someone’s character after all.

  


Sandals slapped against the wooden floor as Luffy rushed to his and Zoro’s room. The captain had been so delighted when he found out that Nami had rented a room for the mated pair alone that he ignored whatever debt or interest she added to it. Their room was the furthest down the hall and away from the rest of the crew. Luffy slowed his pace as he approached the room and heard Zoro grumbling irritably inside. He opened the door without hesitation. What he saw surprised him. Zoro sat in the middle of an extremely messy nest on the bed that was clearly made by a novice. The alpha seemed to be struggling with a piece of fabric at the moment, “How does Luffy make these so easily?” The omega let a smaller smile twitch onto his face, “Cause I’ve made a bunch of them.”

  


Zoro jumped at the sound and froze in his place. Embarrassment made his face flush a bright red. Luffy shut the door behind him before crawling into the nest with his mate. “I thought Zoro didn’t like making nests.” The alpha looked away, “Yeah, I don’t. But you’ve been making the nests every time, so I thought I’d make it this time. You were also talking to your brother and I didn’t want to interrupt you guys…” Zoro trailed off with a hint of insecurity in his voice. It had been much harder than he thought to make a nest and he felt bad about how messy it looked. He would deny the yelp he let out when Luffy flung himself into the swordsman’s arms. The omega was practically vibrating as he let out an extremely loud purr and nuzzled his mate’s neck, “You made a nest for me. You’re the best, Zoro!”

  


The swordsman patted his mate’s back with a soft chuckle. Of course, Luffy loved it despite how messy it was. He’d been worrying over nothing. Zoro tugged until they were laying down on the bed together. Limbs tangling until Zoro knew that he’d be struggling to get up tomorrow morning. Luffy hummed happily as he was surrounded by a comfortable warmth. A rough hand ran through his hair which turned the hum into a purr. He shoved his head into Zoro’s chest further with a happy sigh. The alpha tucked his head to kiss the top of his mate’s head. It was fairly satisfying to have his omega pressed against him and purring away contently. Zoro ran his hands up and down Luffy’s back with a soft smile. He spoke quietly, “What did you and Ace talk about?” The captain nuzzled his cheek against warm skin.

  


“Our adventures, he told me a bit more about his bond mate, and I told him about us.” Zoro’s hands went still but started back up when his mate whined, “What did he say about that?” Luffy could feel himself starting to drift off from the combination of the steady warmth and pressure against his body, “I think he likes Zoro.” Zoro squeezed the omega in his arms, “Would you let me go even if he didn’t like me?” Luffy shook his head a bit to say ‘no’. The alpha grinned before reaching up with one hand to stroke his mate’s face, “So stubborn.” He could feel the other relaxing into the touch, “I guess you really aren’t going anywhere…” His voice faded but the soft smile remained as he looked down only to see the younger pirate had fallen fast asleep. That was perfectly fine.

  


Due to his usual insomnia, Zoro wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until about 3 a.m. which was a couple of hours away. He was happy to watch his mate sleep. Running his hands along the soft curves of Luffy’s body. Immersing himself in the grounding presence of his omega. There was something about Luffy that was so calming and gave those around him reassurance that everything would be ok. It was a quality that he loved about his captain. It was something that drew people in. Zoro was confident in Luffy’s abilities to become the Pirate King. He would be. There was no doubt in the swordman’s mind. Monkey D. Luffy would be the King of the Pirates and Roronoa Zoro would be his faithful lionheart. Zoro would stay by his side no matter what happened in the future.


End file.
